a love to die for
by Darkkystar25
Summary: Patty is pregnant with kids child but the child comes with a price Kid x patty T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Patty rubbed her rounded stomach, as she lay on the sofa in Gallows Manor's living room. Her face was drowsy, yet content as she felt the little living being inside of her. It was around 10:30 and she was going to bed sooner or later, so she stood, a bit wobbly as she turned to head upstairs.

"Oogh... damn, you're heavy, little one." She laughed, patting her belly. She was halfway up the staircase, as Kid started to head down them. He smiled down at her.

"Hey. Going to sleep?" He asked, climbing down to stand on the step infront of her.

"Mm-hm... why dont you come too, sweetie? I dont wanna be alone." She said rubbing his arm.

"Okay, but I can't right now. I need to call my Father." He said, walking past her down the stairs. "Wait for me okay?"

"Oh. Okay, but hurry." She said, continuing to move up the stairs, holding her stomach.

4242-564. Brrrrrrng. Brrrrrrng. Brrr- "Howdy-ho, Kiddo! How are things? How are yaaa?" Shinigami-sama asked through Kid's full-length mirror.

"Hello Father. I just called to tell you about patty. And the baby." Kid explained.

"Oh. Is she okay?" The masked figure asked, his tone more serious. "Has anything happened?"

Kid looked down. "No, not yet. But the Doctor called and said it should come sometime this week, most likely." His formed a fist at his side.

"Kid. Remember, she does know. It was her choice to keep the child, despite of the aftermath. Respect that."

"I know that! And of course I respect it! It's just..." He bowed his head, lower. "What about Patty, and everyone else? Father...?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly.

Shinigami-sama remained quiet for awhile, looking at his son. In all of Kid's eighteen years, his own father had never seen him cry. Of course at birth, but never after his first couple years after maturing. The old man was sure Kid cried, but alone. Away from others eyes.

Then Kid met liz and Patty. Beings who Kid could easily talk to. However, the young reaper found himself closer to the elder sister. patty. Eventually, feelings formed and he knew she was special. That she was someone trusting.

Intelligent.

Beautiful.

Loving.

The night Kid learned he had learned that he had gotten her pregnant, he sobbed for the first time in years. Patty was confused and worried for him. She would ask what's wrong and he couldn't tell her for the first month or so.

When she was told, she didn't cry or even frown. "Haha... that's what you've been upset over...? Don't worry. I learned about this long before I even got pregnant... I did some research after getting curious about you're mother, Kid. I'm... willing to die for our love."

She had said.

Kid couldn't argue with her... her answers... or what she wanted.

Patty layed on her back, on the purple and white bed, Kid and she shared. She wasn't really doing anything, just laying there, waiting. For Kid. "Sigh... what's taking you so long Kid? Geez..." She tilted her head to see a picture one of the two nightstands on each side of the bed. It was a silver frame with detailed roses embrioded in each corner.

But it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the picture...

It was a simple photo. Of her, Kid and liz, all together, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Patty was smiling in her usual, bubbly way. Kid had a small smile. And Liz had her usual grin. She was taking the picture, so her arm outstretched towards the side of the picture.

Patty smiled at the old photo. It was taken around a month or two after Kid had found them on the streets. She rolled her head over to the other direction to see the other photo on the other nightstand. It had the same frame as the other picture.

But this picture was just of her, she was wearing a white, strapless ballgown and her hair was propped up in a wavy ponytail. She also had on a silver pearl necklace and matching earrings that Kid had bought her. It was at there wedding

Oh that wasnt that long ago...

Then her mind wandered to Around three years ago, or so. Liz was sixteen, Kid was fifteen, and Patty was fifteen also. Patty missed those times, so. Despite the terrifying missions and scary encounters, she loved it. She got to spend her youth in a better way than robbing others on the streets. Sure, she could die any day, but Kid protected her and her sister.

But...

She sniffled quietly.

He couldn't protect her now.

Kid opened the bedroom door to see Patty on her side, faced away from him. "Patty? Are you awake?"

He saw her shoulders shaking and he stepped towards her. "Patty? Are you crying...?" he asked sitting on the bed, next to her.

"Kid...i.. dont know what t-to do..." She sobbed, still facing away from him.

He rubbed her side smoothly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She rolled over to him and gripped his sleeve. "How do I... how do I prepare for death, Kid...?" She let a tear run down her cheek, stopping at her top lip.

"Patty, I... I dont know what to..." He felt his heart drop inside of him.

"Kid, I... I'm scared... " She whispered.

He couldn't say anything. He didn't even know what to say to that. Cheer up? No of course not. This woman is simply waiting for death.

She won't even get to raise her child that she was dying for.

Death. It came to the creator of it. That's why Kid never met his mother. She died for him. Shinigami-sama went through the same pain that Kid was going through. Watching the love of his life slowly die infront of him.

Patty sat up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said those things..."

He put a hand to her cheek, sliding his thumb across her soft human skin. "You have no reason to apologize. I mean it... you... I should say I'm sorry to you! Patty, I- I'm killing you!" He said, his voice quivering again.

She shook her head. "That's not true. I could have stopped this child from killing me if I wanted to. At one point I even thought about abortion..., but I immediately erased it from my list of choices. I couldn't kill this child, Kid..." She took his hand from her cheek and placed it on her belly. "It's... proof..."

"Huh?" he said looking into her eyes. Her deep beautiful blue eyes.

"Proof... that I love you. I truly love you in every way possible." She said, leaning forward and softly kissing him.

Kid's eyebrows quivered as he closed his eyes and returned her kiss.

It was 12:08 a.m when Patty's water broke.

Kid called the doctor quickly and everyone else that would need to come. liz, his Father, and their friends; Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. Everyone was there not too long after his call. However only Kid and liz were allowed in the bedroom, where the birth was going to take place. Patty was propped correctly in position in the bed with Kid on one side of her, Patty on the other. Both were gripping her hands.

Everyone knew Patty's fate. Now it was just a matter of time...

Patty grunted and screamed. "GAAAH...! I-I can't take it anymore...!" She cried, squeezing Kid and liz's hands tightly. "Nnnnn! Make it stop... make it- ahhhh!"

"It's okay, , you're doing wonderful, just a little more. I can see the head!" The female doctor consoled.

"Keep going sissy, you can do it!" Liz said smilinghiding her pain from her sister and brother in law "Push that sucker outta there!"

"GAAH" She moaned, giving one final push as a baby's cry was heard. Patty opened her eyes weakly as she saw the child.

"It's a girl. Congradulations." The doctor said, wrapping a red blanket around the tiny, wailing being. She handed him to his mother.

"Oh she's... so beautiful..." Patty panted holding her baby, weakly.

Kid gazed at the child. She had black hair with the same stripes as her father. The girl opened his eyes to show beautiful bright blue orbs looking at their mother, who weakly smiled.

"Kid... isn't he beautiful?" Patty asked holding him out for Kid to hold.

"Yes... he's perfect Patty." He said, taking his son.

The doctor walked around and whispered into Kid's ear. "...She's got maybe five minutes 'sir... please say your goodbyes..." She finished, standing, then exitting the bedroom, probably to inform everyone else. Liz kissed her sister's cheek, hugged her tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

"G-Goodbye...Onee... *sniffle* ... i will look af-f-fter him too okay...?" Liz cried.

Patty sadly smiled. "Thank you... sissy I love you."

"I l-love you t-too..." She choked, kissed her sister on the forehead and left slowly.

Patty felt her body get stiffer.

It was close...

Kid placed there daughter in the provided carriage, then sat next to Patty on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey..." He answered, gripping her hand.

"I guess... I should wish you the best for our baby. I wont be there." Patty said, frowning.

"..." He felt his face get hotter until his nose stung under the pressure of tears. "P-Patty I... dont want you to leave me..." Tears rolled down his cheeks until he was choking. "Patty...!"

She took his shoulders and layed him across her chest. He could hear her heart's steady beat.

B-Bump... B-Bump... B-Bump... B-Bump... such a pretty sound. The sound of life.

"Kid..." it was getting harder and harder to speak. "Raise him well... teach him about me. And tell him I'm sorry... I wasn't there."

Kid closed his eyes against her still warm body. "Don't worry... I'll take care of him... and Liz and the others will help me..."

B-Bump... B..Bump... B...Bump...

"Good... I'm glad... I... lov..." She whispered.

B...Bump... B...bmm...

Kid jerked up and looked down at her with wide eyes.

She looked so peaceful... Sleeping... in an eternal slumber.

Death's nap.

His eyes spread open as far as they could.

"Patty, no... I..." He felt her wrist for a pulse.

Nothing. Just her smooth skin under his. He tried to feel her soul. The usual bright, lovely soul was gone.

"...Patty..." he looked at her form for around a minute before crossing her hands over her chest, fingers twined together.

He bent down and kissed her still warm lips gently. "Goodnight. My love."

Dont worry im not done yet ;D *hands you a tissue* dont cry so much you'll see what happens next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Lord death was not there for the birth of his granddaughter; but in the death room waiting for a specific soul to pass through, an innocent one that had no reason to be disembodied other than falling in love with a shinigami and showing it by bringing another life into this word

"Lord Death the child is here…"spirit walked in after speaking with Maka who delivered the news.

"Spirit get ready…I need you to turn into a scythe"

The death scythe was puzzled but did as he was told

"Sprit today the mother of my granddaughter has perished and my own child's soul is shattered were going into the soul room where I will exchange myself for patty….Sprit do you understand what I'm saying." the death lord spoke solemnly to his partner.

"Lord Death….."

"No sprit I've made up my mind…today is the last day of my life on earth" he removed his hood and mask to reveal a face that looked like an older version of his son but with the lines of Sanzu connected. He then set his mask on the steps and tightened his grip on his weapon for the last time then entered his mirror the entrance of soul room.

The soul room was a bustling highway of souls on their way to either heaven hell or purgatory while a cluster of souls waited to be processed to their destination

Lord death immediately sensed patty's wavelength happy, carefree, and innocent. He picked it up and saw all the memories that her and his son shared he smiled at their innocent love patty you'll be a great lady of death he smiled at her soul as he sent it back to its earthly vessel and looked at his scythe as he turned it and pulled it across his torso making the exchange complete.


End file.
